


Silence is the Enemy, So give me Revolution

by DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose



Series: The Opposite of Amnesia [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: ... and also murder, Bullet Club Civil War, Cody is the absolute worst, Communication, Does Cody being a prick make this a love triangle?, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Getting Back Together, Golden Lovers, Kenny is still learning to be normal again, Kenny is still on his god damn revenge trip, Kenny takes over bullet club, Kota and Kenny love each other so much, Kota is struggling to cope, Lots of it, M/M, Mafia/Yakuza AU, Matt and Nick don’t trust Kota, Matt is Kenny’s best friend, Protective Golden Lovers, The Cleaner - Freeform, This gets pretty ~Uncomfy~ in places, With the power of friendship!, Wrestling Stable: Bullet Club, but they have no idea how to look after each other, kota worries about his Kenny-tan, needing time to heal, nick is everyone’s baby brother, nope. There’s more!, this gets really uncomfortable in places, you thought the angst was over?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose/pseuds/DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose
Summary: After a series of events causing him to reveal his identity to his long lost lover, Kenny’s only got one chance to turn the world upside-down, and he’s not going to throw it away.Kota is wondering how he’ll ever come to terms with his soulmate being a murderer, and that’s before he throws himself head first into Kenny’s mafia lifestyle.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Cody Rhodes (one sided), Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: The Opposite of Amnesia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143305
Comments: 27
Kudos: 17





	1. Silence is your loudest scream

The Golden Lovers got off the train, now in the heart of Osaka. Kenny walked him to the apartment building, and unlocked the door. It's neat, and it's nice. That’s all Kota notices. After today’s events, he’s overwhelmed.

"So... this is where you live?"

"Not usually. I've got places in every major city, and I never stay in one place for too long. Hotels are easily traceable, and most estate agents I've met are con artists. If I slip them some cash they don't tend to pry. I usually stick around in Tokyo, since Bullet Club pays well, and the work is never dull. Sure, it's a bit less ethical, but I got over that after Okada tried to kill me. Bullet Club are ruthless, but they don't deviate from their doctrine."

"A bit less ethical?" Kota looked at him. "You're working for the same man who killed her."

"We don't know who- wait-" Kenny's eyes widened. "You've been working the case?"

"Of course. I was hoping that if I took them down... you'd come home."

"Kota..." his eyes softened.

"I got in bullet club's way on purpose, I knew they would send for the Cleaner. I just... didn't think he'd be you." 

"Bullet Club spares no one." He looks away. His tone isn't quite cold, but he's clearly afraid and shielding himself. "You were naive to ever get involved." 

"I'm not an idiot, I knew what I was getting into. I was willing to do anything." 

"Bu-san..." Kenny whispers. He wants to hold him, touch him, kiss him, but Kota doesn't look at all in the mood for romance.

"We're not there yet." He said, shaking his head at the nickname. "I need time."

"I'm sorry." He said. Kota just shrugged.

There's a heavy silence, before Kenny heads down the hallway.

"I've... a few calls to make. I'll be in the study. I'll- I'll sleep in the study, you can take the bed, it's the last door on your right."

Kota nods. Kenny calls an old contact or two to let them know he'll be around in a week or two.

He's not ready just yet. His whole life, the world he had become an integral part of, had been turned upside-down. 

He doesn't sleep a wink.

—

The first day was the hardest. 

Breakfast is quiet. Kenny washes the dishes, and tidied up, needing to keep busy. 

They're still stuck together in Kenny's apartment in Osaka, and they can't go anywhere, it's not worth the risk of being spotted. 

Even though they're together it feels like Kota couldn't be any more distant from him. They're always separated, like staring at each other from either side of a window. Too far away to hold, but close enough to break his heart. 

Kota is silent. He doesn't speak a single word, and he doesn't want to be touched. He barely touches his food. 

It hurts so bad, but he understands. He knows that it's a lot to come to terms with.

Once, he's foolish enough to breathe an 'I love you' into the chasm between them. Kota would look up at him with haunted eyes that told a thousand stories, and silently look away again.

He wouldn't say it back.

He avoids Kenny wherever possible, shutting himself away in Kenny's room, or the bathroom. He doesn't know that Kenny hears him crying. 

He wants so badly to be close to him and take the pain away, but he knows that he needs time. Kenny does too. He's not ready to confront himself just yet. He doesn't think he'll ever be. They both need more time. 

Time.... would they ever have enough of it? A world like this one doesn't cater to happy endings.

Kenny sleeps on the couch to save Kota the trouble. 

The second day is no better, but at least he had been able to anticipate that fact. It softens the blow, if only slightly.

Breakfast is a silent affair. Kota only looks down at his cereal and eats quietly. Kenny doesn't even try to talk.

On the third day, he hears Kota crying in the bathroom for hours on end. It hurts, more than words can say. He hates knowing that Kota is in pain. He hates that there is absolutely nothing he can do. With every choked sob he hears, his chest tightens, and soon he's crying too.

He doesn't know what he's crying for. He doesn't know what could fix this feeling. So he keeps living that comfortable lie he was used to, pretending he didn't feel any remorse, and that it wasn't because he didn't ever stop and think.

But now everything had stopped and all he could do was think, think, think.

On the fourth day, he hears it again. 

He knows that his presence has brought things back. Bad things, things that they would rather forget completely. He feels it too, he's felt it ever since he took the polaroid. 

There's so many unresolved feelings, so many unfinished conversations, and it's keeping them apart. He wants to bridge the gap, he wants to hold him, but he knows that will worsen it. For them both.

Kenny needs time.

That doesn't mean he has to like it.

He always imagined their reunion to be different. Maybe bumping into each other on the street, and pulling each other into the tightest embrace of their lives. He imagined a kiss in the rain, or perhaps under red and gold streamers.

He never thought it would be like this.

On the fifth night, he can hear Kota as he cries himself to sleep.

It's too much to bear. He doesn't ever want Kota to go through anything on his own. Even if it's harder for him, he doesn't care. This is causing them both so much agony. 

He gently opens the door, and sits at the here of the bed, just a little bit away from him.

"Kota...." he whispers. "Is it alright if I hold you?"

Kota nods gently. He doesn't speak, he's not quite ready yet. That's okay. He doesn't have to be ready. As long as they love each other, everything will work out okay in the end.

Right?

Kenny pulls him close against his chest. He can feel Kota's muscles relaxing, and he presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

They don't sleep, or speak, they just lay there together until morning comes. They can feel each other's heartbeat, they can hear each other breathing.

The hours roll by and soon the sun is rising over the horizon.

Kenny sits up. "Are we okay now..?"

"No."

Kenny tries to hide his frustration. It's not that big a deal, he's still Kenny. If he were playing his part, if he was on the job, he knows Kota would be scared. 

But he's not. He's just plain old Kenny.

"Why not?" He asks. It's strained, and it comes across as whiny.

"Because it takes more than five days to accept that the love of my life is a heartless killer."

"I'm not heartless."

"Kenny, you've murdered and traumatised hundreds. You can't expect me to just be okay with that."

"You love me. You're supposed to be okay with it."

"How can you even say that?"

"If you did terrible things I wouldn't push you away. I'd never push you away."

"Really? Never?"

That silenced Kenny. 

He was certainly guilty of that. His stomach turns, thinking of how Kota must have felt. Not just days of being locked out, but months. Forced to watch him deteriorate, and walk out the door when he needed someone most.

God, he feels like a piece of shit. 

"I can't believe you're just expecting this to be okay, because you want it to be." Kota's voice is incredulous, and Kenny gets it. He does. It's just been so long since he's had to be empathetic.

"It's going to take time to get used to the fact that other people have feelings that I can easily hurt." Kenny admits. "I know that's dumb, and that it shouldn't be that way."

"We're both working through a lot of shit. I can't judge you for what you're going through when I'm the one just letting this all go."

"I don't want you to have to work through all of the bullshit I caused, especially not all alone. I can not talk about work, whatever you want. Just please don't push me away."

Kota knows he should. He's pretty sure that most people would take this whole fucking situation as a big red flag, but Kota isn't most people, and Kenny isn't just anyone.

Kenny has to think this way to survive. Regardless of whether he derived pleasure from hurting others, he's been conditioned. Kota knows he's making excuses, but he can't look Kenny in the eyes and truly believe he's a bad person. Not after all their history. Not after the love they shared.

"I love you, Kenny. But this is going to be a slow process. I'll try not to push you away, but you've got to be patient with me."

"Of course, that's alright." Kenny smiled, relieved that Kota wasn't locking him out. "Can I kiss you?" He asks.

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"I'll wait as long as you need. Whenever you're ready." Kenny assured him.


	2. Take my hand and show me Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should upload the first two chapters together to get this series started off right! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did.
> 
> Much love to you all!
> 
> \- TJ

The morning sun is rising over the horizon, and Kenny is up. He'd had another nightmare. He's used to them. He doesn't think they'll ever go away. They are far from pleasant, but time and practice have proved useful teachers when it comes to regulating himself.

It's been about a few months now, since Kenny's world had become whole again. It's far from perfect, but there no longer seems to be a price on Kota's head. It's getting better, slowly. 

They had moved back to Tokyo. While in Osaka, Kenny had taken on a few odd jobs, basic things just to get the money they needed to stay afloat, and so it didn't seem as if the Cleaner had just disappeared off the face of the earth. 

Kenny lived a double life, spending his days making deals with devils, facing death every day, and coming home to Kota. They'd play games, watch shows, go on little dates. They'd sometimes invite the Jacksons over for tea, they'd coo over Matt and Nick's kids. 

Matt and Nick were very unsure about Kota, that much was evident. He knows that Kenny has been meeting with the two of them a lot, and if he were anyone else he would be a little jealous. But this is Kenny. A man that is risking everything, and changing the way he's become just for him. He trusts Kenny wholeheartedly.

They could talk about anything and everything.

Everything but Kenny's work.

Kota knows he should stop him, but he also knows that Kenny would fall into a deep depression. He'd start trying to find something else that would make him feel something, anything at all. He would become a hazard to himself all over again. 

He'd watched it happen last time, he refused to be the cause of it.

Kenny lies there, looking at Kota's sleeping form beside him. He can't bring himself to wake him just to be comforted. Kota's presence, his existence alone, is comfort enough for him. 

He looks at him closely, takes in every part of his sleeping form, saving this beautiful sight in his memory. The early sun kisses his skin, making it glow a soft golden. His chestnut brown hair is glinting in the light of the morning, and Kenny wants to nothing more than to kiss those soft pink lips. 

He takes in every last detail of his love's face. Tracing every contour with his fingertips, brushing his hair from his eyes with a feather light touch. He keeps reminding himself that Kota is here and alive and he's real. There's nothing that he needs to be afraid of anymore.

Kota gently blinks his eyes open, and the first thing he sees is Kenny's loving expression. He gives a soft, sleepy smile that melts him like marshmallows in a hot chocolate. Kenny pulls him into a short kiss, and their lips move together. 

"Good morning, Angel." Kota whispers against his lips, winding a hand into his curls.

"Every morning that I'm by your side is a good morning." Kenny whispers back, kissing him deeper, letting his hands wander down Kota's back.

"Kenny-tan, you know how comments like that make me blush." He smiles, face slightly flushed. Even now, he could still feel the butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"Mmh. I just want to stay here with you all day.." Kenny whispers. "Wanna kiss you all day." 

Kota bit his lip, face going a little bit redder. "Kenny-tan, you have work." 

Kota always pretended that Kenny just had an office job, or something equally mundane. It made all this so much easier to process.

Kenny smiled, but his expression becomes one of worry. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own all day?"

"Kenny, I'm not made of glass." He chuckles softly, resting his head on Kenny's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

A reminder that, even if he's not back to himself yet, he's breathing, he's alive and he's home.

He traces the scars on his torso, drawing patterns across his skin. He's tempted to ask about some of them, but he's not sure he wants to know. Wherever they came from, they're beautiful. Kenny is beautiful.

"Yeah, well... AJ doesn't know that." Kenny mumbles

Kenny's newfound empathy has been a curse as much as it's been a blessing. "What if he sends someone? What if you're being held at gunpoint, and I'm not here to keep you safe?" Kenny's voice becomes increasingly distressed

"Kenny, sweetheart, you're overthinking." Kota soothed, rubbing gentle circles on his back. It's said in an almost warning tone, not the patronising tone that Kenny expects. 

This is Kota, though, and he is never patronising towards him. He's only ever loving and sweet and kind. He takes a breath and tries to rationalise everything.

God, he doesn't deserve this man. Maybe that's why he is so afraid to lose him, because he knows that there is no one like Kota anywhere in this world. He's one of a kind, they're connected they cannot be separated. 

The red string of fate may tangle or stretch, but it will not break until one of them dies. They will forever be connected in this way, they will always love each other.

"If I see anything odd, I'll call you." He promises, cupping his face and rubbing his thumb over Kenny's cheek to soothe him. "Besides, we have our codeword. There's nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Even if I'm under duress, I'll be able to get the message to you. Even though they don't like me, Matt and Nick could come and get me if you're unable. I'm safe here."

"Yeah... I know. It just... it fucks with my head, that something could happen to you, and that you could be all alone. I... I don't want to lose you, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispers, losing himself in the feeling of Kenny's soft curls. "I promise you, I am not going anywhere. I've waited what feels like a lifetime for your soul to come back to me." He tucks a golden curl behind Kenny's ear. "I know for sure that nothing, not even death himself, can separate us."

"That's so beautiful... you're so beautiful... I wish we could stay like this all day."

"I know, but you have work." Kota smiled. "Maybe we'll cuddle up and watch a movie this evening, hm?"

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful. You're wonderful. I love you." Kenny whispers, and pecks his lips before going to get dressed. 

Kota doesn't see the problem in sleeping for a few hours longer.


	3. The Room Where It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! I may update again, depending on my progress, so keep an eye out :)

Matt and Nick have done an excellent job. 

They've cast doubt upon AJ without arousing suspicion, and though some people are doubting the whispers, if AJ suddenly lost all power, no one was going to throw themselves under the bus for him. Anyone who was stupid enough to do something like that was someone they could handle. It was just a failsafe to prevent ending up on the wrong end of the numbers game. 

This is going to be an elaborate game of chess, but Kenny won't be making any sacrifices. He's playing the game by his own rules, waiting for his chance.

And now he's building a legacy that will outlive him. 

The plan is already in motion. Kota is safe and secure, the whispers have done their job. Using fear to control only ever works if you can back up your talk. The truth always comes out eventually, and so the balance shifts. All fear will no longer be directed at AJ, but at Kenny himself. Loyalty will be attained through competency. It had been enough to get Matt and Nick right where he wanted them.

All they need to do now, is capitalise on the opportunity they've created for themselves. 

He looks in the mirror as he pulls on the beaten leather jacket, the same one he wore on the day he killed Devitt. He smiled, liking the feeling of power and anticipation building inside him.

"Someone's in a good mood." Kota remarked, pulling on a hoodie. Kenny had been buzzing the whole morning, and Kota can tell. He wraps his arms around Kenny from behind. 

"It's going to be a good day at the office, my dear." Kenny smiles, planting a kiss upon his lips. "I must be going. If you see anything odd, don't hesitate to give me a call. I won't be back until tomorrow morning, so stay safe."

Kota doesn't ask why, he knows it's not knowledge that is intended for him. He does worry though.

Kenny leaves, meeting the two brothers outside the warehouse, standing outside one of the large doors. Bullet Club meets there daily, he knows this place well. It's been the location of many key life events, but now it's something else too. The soon-to-be location of his greatest triumph.

"Be careful." Matt warns, a hand on his shoulder. "They're up to something."

Nick is still grappling with the fact that some things can't be settled with just a conversation. He's visibly conflicted. 

"You don't get a win unless you're playing the game, my friend. And we've taken all the proper precautions."

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" Nick asks gently.

"My plan hinges upon it, Everything is planned to hide your involvement, if everything falls apart."

"Why would you do that?" Matt is a little taken aback at just how kind a gesture that is.

"You guys both have families. The price of treason is a heavy one, my friends. I would know, I have been the collector for that debt in the past. In the event that things go wrong, deny all association. I trust you both to console Kota, I know you would take care of him in the event that anything goes wrong."

Matt grits his teeth. Something about Kota just makes him downright uncomfortable. Maybe it's just the fact that he doesn't seem like Kenny's type. Or maybe that their relationship isn't the easy perfection Kenny had spoken of.   
Though he knows Nick feels similarly to himself, he doesn't dare speak a word of it out of fear. Kenny is his friend, and the Cleaner may be his ally, but he must still tread very carefully around such a sensitive topic.

"We needn't worry. I've ensured that everything is skewed in my favour." Kenny reassures, looking almost wistfully at the door.

The warehouse is empty and has two entrances, one at each end. There's nothing but a table and two chairs in the centre. This is it. The room where it happens. 

Matt and Nick stand at his sides, one of them on each side of him, about a step behind. 

"I trust you were successful in drugging them both?" Kenny asked.

Matt nods. "Yeah. Gallows was easy to fool and Anderson gave me an odd look, but he wasn't going to say no to a free beer." He nods to Nick. "Cover the other exit. They'll be unconscious soon. Kenny, do you think you can stall with chatter until then?" 

"Certainly. Good job, boys. I'll make it worth the risk."

Two men enter the room, diametrically opposed. They mirror each other's movements, pulling back their chairs and taking their seats, almost perfectly synchronised Matt and Nick close the door he entered through, and the good brothers close the door behind AJ.

The game begins.

They keep the eye contact as they each bow their heads slightly in greeting. The tension is impossibly thick, and Kenny clears his throat.

"You're a degenerate, who has no idea what it means to lead." He says it with conviction.

"You call me immoral, but what of your own reputation?"

"I never said you couldn't say the same of me. I stand only for myself, it's what I do." 

"Then where do our differences lie?"

"I operate alone, you have Bullet Club. You're selfish."

"I'm slow to anger, but I do draw the line. Careful how you proceed, Cleaner."

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing." Kenny says calmly, not faltering even for a second.

"If you did, you wouldn't veer so close to the edge."

Kenny actually managed a laugh at that. "Fear isn't a substitute for loyalty, Styles. The truth always comes out in the end." 

"Fear is control."

"Not full control, especially not when it's built upon a lie." He lowers his voice, leaning in closer. It's almost comical, as there's no one around to hear them.   
"If only they knew, Hm? Who really overthrew Devitt. They would turn their backs on you in a blink."

He knows AJ is armed. He is too. He's waiting for the signal. He spots it, and he knows it's times to put the plan into motion.

"I wouldn't even have to try, Styles." His tone is teasing, almost playful. There's an irreverent smirk on his face, and AJ's hands twitch with fury. He clenches them into fists, but Kenny persists. 

He loves this, he loves getting into someone's else's head. It's what he loved about being a detective, poking and prodding to find a weakness, where the bend becomes the break.

All he needs is AJ to finally snap.

It's the same thrill the rises in him just before he kills, and his body knows what it means. Adrenaline rushes through him like liquid lightning.

Kenny leans in even further, getting in AJ's space. Neither of them break the eye contact, it only grows more intense.

"Your brothers would forsake you faster than you'll beg me for mercy."

That was all it took for AJ to send the table flying.


	4. Emperor’s New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little bit gory in places!

Kenny dives to his left, avoiding the table as it tumbled end over end. He's able to get a good look at the gun AJ is holding. It's a standard revolver, and he's thankful for it, as it cuts down the amount of ammunition that can be held.

Worst case scenario, is the revolver is fully loaded. That would mean that he needs AJ to spend 6 rounds before a close range attack is a guaranteed success. Against a marksman like AJ, that's near impossible without getting killed within the first three shots.

Although, he knows that AJ is a superstitious man. He always leaves one chamber empty to avoid an accidental shot while carrying the gun, an old tradition that is pretty much redundant now. All this is assuming the gun is as close to fully loaded as AJ ever puts it. His chances are good.

Kenny rolls behind the table for cover, and hears a bullet ping off the concrete. That's one round down. 

Two more are fired in quick succession, cutting through the wood like it's butter, exiting right beside his head. One of them grazes his jaw, but he's so high off the thrill that he doesn't feel a great deal. He is bleeding though. 

"You little bitch!" Kenny cursed. AJ's pride is a weakness, and he knows it. He can hear AJ's laugh taunting him, like AJ thinks he's winning. He laughs long enough for Kenny to get a shot in on AJ's shooting arm. His aim isn't perfect, he's working on borrowed time, but he does catch AJ's shoulder with the shot. 

The laughter in his eyes fades to fear, as his free hand clutches the wound. 

Kenny crosses the distance between them in seconds, kicking the gun from his hands, sending it spinning across the floor, and Kenny follows through with a kick to the head.

AJ stumbles, but he isn't the type of man to just lay down and die. He knows that it's the end, he knows that the odds are in the other man's favour, but that doesn't mean he'll ever except it

He throws a rib-cracking punch that hits its mark, but Kenny is too hopped up on the adrenaline to give a shit about 3 broken ribs.

He kicks AJ to the floor, and Kenny kneels on his lower back, bending AJ's arms behind his back uncomfortably. If he moves them any further upward, it would be excruciating.

"Let me pick your brain, a little, Hm?"

AJ is silent. He's a stubborn, proud man, but he's also a coward. As much as a contradiction as that may appear to be, there's no other fitting description.

"Do you remember, 3 years ago on this exact date? Do you remember the girl you killed?"

AJ said nothing, and Kenny wrenched his arms upward, causing his elbows to bend inward across his back. The scream AJ lets out is like music to Kenny. He's been waiting for this moment for 3 goddamn years, to the hour. He has scratched and clawed and worked for this sweet revenge.

"No? Well. You should remember the young detective who rushed to her side."

"y-you!" AJ choked out, eyes bulging in shock.

"That's right, AJ. I'm going to enjoy every fucking second of this. You, on the other hand..."

AJ whimpered.

—

The concrete floor is more red than grey, at least in this corner of the room. Several hours had passed, and Kenny had used every minute to inflict as much damage as he could, all the while keeping AJ conscious and aware.

He had savoured every plea, every time AJ called out for allies and his family, or when he began to beg for mercy. He couldn't help his own unnatural, high-pitched giggles.

He waited until the end to inflict the killing blow. He stomped on AJ's throat with one of his heavy boots, crushing his windpipe. He laughed at the fear in his eyes as he realised that this was it.

He chose asphyxiation for a reason. Slow. Painful. Terrifying. Unable to breathe or scream, nothing you can do but thrash around like a fish pulled from the water. A fitting price to pay for everything he's done.

He just watched as AJ writhes in a pool of his own drying blood, gasping for air that he can't get into his lungs.

Good. He deserves it. 

The sight makes Kenny finally feel at peace. He got what he came here for. He's gotten his revenge. 

Someone has to lead, though. That responsibility falls upon his shoulders, and that's alright. He can handle it. At least he's found some peace for the first time in 3 years. 

He just watches until AJ's thrashing begins to slow down. He's coming down from the high, and is hit by the nauseating stench of iron. The plan was to use the body to make it clear what Kenny was capable of, and he's not in the mood to make any changes to his plans, so he walks outside.

He walks outside. 

Nick is throwing up violently, visibly panicking. The screaming and pleas had really gotten to him. He's new to this way of life, he's not usually on the frontline of that sort of thing. In fact, Kenny doesn't think he's ever seen a corpse in person.

Matt is holding Nick upright, looking equally green. It had been several hours since they had seen each other, but the brothers felt as if the man they were looking at was not the one they knew. This was something darker. More twisted.

He slips off the bloodied jacket and gloves, tossing them aside. His friend is upset, and he wants to help. He slips out of his Cleaner headspace. 

"Nick, I'm going to need you to take some deep breaths. Matt, get him to the floor, he's in shock, you both are."

"W-what happened in there?" Matt asked softly, and Kenny guided him into a laid back position.

"You don't want to know. If it helps, I feel at peace now." 

"That's good."

"You're doing well, keep talking to me."

"So... AJ's gone?" Nick asked

"Going. Even I got a little grossed out at the end."

"You left him alone?" Matt mumbled

"Trust me. He's not going anywhere. The bones in his limbs are practically a fine powder, I made sure of that. I'm going to call a cab for you both, I've got to stay here."

He did just that, sending them off home. The good brothers are still unconscious. They're too close to AJ, and that makes them a liability, so he dumps them both in the river and waits for the morning to come.

He's sat back in the chair, calm and confident. Just waiting for everyone to arrive.

People are beginning to filter in.

"Welcome. If you look ahead of you, you will see your formerly-unmangled leader."

There's murmurs amongst the crowd, gasps of shock, ashen faces.

"It's time for a change of leadership around here. You are not expendable lives, but valuable assets. And as some of you may have heard, he wasn't even the one to dethrone the prince, either, as he so claimed." He stood, walking closer to the crowd. He stands tall, in a way that screams danger.

"That was my work. I let AJ have the glory. But now I've grown bored, and as you know, I always collect the debt I'm owed in whatever way I see fit. Does anyone wish to dispute my authority?" Kenny asked

Dead silence. Just as he had hoped.

"Splendid. This meeting is adjourned for now." 

Matt and Nick look at each other, wondering just what Kenny is capable of. If he can do something like this with so little remorse, if he can form such an intricate plan and execute it to perfection in the way that he has, what else is he able to do?

The thought terrifies them both, and they try not to dwell on it. 

Kenny left through the back door, getting home as soon as he could.


	5. I Will Follow You into the Dark

The first time Kenny had come home hurt was terrifying. 

It wasn't much, just a busted lip, but it was more than enough to make him worry. Fresh blood had been dripping from the small cut. The dribble of crimson set Kota's heart alight with fear. Abandoning the food he was cooking, he'd rushed to embrace Kenny, nearly knocking him over with the force of it.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Kenny asks, arms slowly slipping around his waist in that way he knows is comforting to him. Kota doesn't cling this tight unless he's terrified.

"You're hurt." Kota said, quietly, cupping his face. His soulful brown eyes are filled with concern. 

For the most part, he didn't think about Kenny's work life. He had agreed to keep those two pieces of him separate, and Kota didn't want to think of Kenny as the murderer that he knows he is. 

"It's just a scratch, bu-san." He smiled, and kissed him, gently, staining Kota's lips with his blood, like it's some kind of lip gloss. "You needn't worry."

"I'll always worry." Kota says gently. He can taste Kenny's blood in his mouth, and he hates it. It's metallic and sharp, and he has to try not to gag. 

The second time, it's a black eye. Kenny tries to hide it behind his sunglasses, but Kota knows him. He knows that Kenny is falling again, that he's becoming a hazard to himself all over again and he doesn't even see that he's losing his grip on reality.

The third time, Kota is already waiting. Matt and Nick has called him and told him everything. He knows they hate him, but they also know that if Kota doesn't step in, Kenny is going to end up killing himself out there.

Kota looks him over. There's a graze on his jaw, and he's clutching his ribs. Kota ushers him to the couch, immediately tending to him. 

"This can't continue, Kenny... you promised me you would stay safe." 

"I was careful." Kenny protested. "I got caught off guard."

It was convincing, if Kota hadn't been informed of the volatile situation he would have believed him. He feels like an idiot, as he listens to Kenny spew excuses without regret.

"I thought we had no secrets, Kenny..." he blinked softly, trying to clear the forming tears from his eyes. "Matt and Nick already told me everything."

"They told you? Why would they!"

"Because they care about you!" Kota cried out, voice desperate and hoarse. "Look at yourself, Kenny! I'm almost certain you've cracked a few ribs, and you were millimetres from having a bullet lodged in your jaw!" Tears were forming in his eyes, and he let out a few sobs.

"They called me while you were still in there." Kota told him. We had no way of knowing who was screaming... No way of knowing if you were dying... They told me more than 3 shots were fired, and they know you only had two loaded. You could have been killed!"

"I face death every day, Kota." he says, gently. "this is no different."

"If I can't stop you, I'm coming with you."

"That's a bad idea." Kenny argues.

"Then quit. I'm sticking by you, I'm not letting you lose yourself all over again."

Kenny looks at him, slack-jawed. He knows Kota loves him. He knows that each of them love each other far beyond reason, but such a blatant demonstration of just how deep that love runs had left him with nothing to say.

——

The first thing Kota learns, is that Kenny is a damned good leader. He makes tough calls and ruthless decisions with confidence and precision, and he treats his subordinates well. They all fear him, and he proves that it is well deserved, but everyone knows that if they execute the orders he gives, they'll be treated with more respect than AJ ever gave them. They're not expendable lives, they're potential assets. 

He watches Kenny with the new recruits. He's harsh on them, in an almost caring way. Like a strict teacher that wants his students to succeed. 

There had been new additions to the ranks since the takeover, but one stood out in particular.

Cody Rhodes.

Kenny supposes that Cody is his protégé. He had gradually worked his way up the ranks, and become a loyal lieutenant in the intricate structure of bullet club. He was generally trusted and respected, and Kenny shares that opinion. He respects him, even likes him for a while. 

That all changes when Cody and Kota meet for the first time.

He doesn't like the way his eyes linger on Kota. He didn't like the way he talked to him. Kenny knows he's prone to jealousy, and even he knows full well that Kota would never, it doesnt mean he has to like the way Cody treats him.

Matt and Nick assure him that, though he's a bit of a creep, so is every other member of bullet club, to some extent. They've seen nothing particularly odd themselves. 

Kenny had sighed and dismissed them, watching the conversation closely.

Kota always felt a sense of dread around the rest of Bullet Club. They weren't good people and he knew that. He was surrounded by people that would kill him in a blink if it could benefit them. He was never unaware of that horrific, sinking feeling in his stomach. He was constantly on alert, easy to frighten.

This wasnt that usual wariness. This was worse. It's terror. Every bit of his brain is telling him that this man is a threat, and that he's the prey.

This response is new and terrifying, he's never been so frightened of a person he's never met. The moment those ice blue eyes met with his and lit up with desire, he was terrified. 

Cody had walked over, all confident smile and blue eyes, and introduced himself. He took his hand, leaning down to kiss it like Kota was some maiden in a fairytale, despite the ring he wore.

(Sure, maybe he couldn't officially marry Kenny, but that didn't mean he had to act like it.)

Kota's toes curled. He's never felt this uncomfortable, this... objectified. It's the only word that suffices. He feels like some kind of lab rat with how closely Cody is examining him.

His lips linger on his hand for far too long, and Kota can feel the dread rising in his chest. He doesn't have to words to get him away.

He shot a worried look Kenny's way, and pulled back his hand firmly. There's a language barrier, and some cultural differences, sure, but that doesn't mean Kota is an idiot. He knows that an act as brash as that is a direct message to Kenny.

It's the gentlest declaration of war, a letter written in the most elegant script. 

It sends shivers down Kota's spine, and he knows that Cody notices. He thinks it's a reciprocation.

Kota doesn't have the English words to convince him otherwise. 

He wants to slap him, or maybe kick him where it hurts. He doesn't, because though he's both fast and strong, he wouldn't push his luck around someone who fights like Cody. His real-world experience far outweighs what skill Kota has. It's just not worth the risk.

"What's your name?" Cody asks, voice warm and polite. Kota understands enough English to follow conversations, but he can't actually speak much of it himself.

"Ibushi. Kota Ibushi." His response is short and clipped, and he hopes that the fact that he's with Kenny might deter his obvious advances. With the way life has been going as of late, he doesn't expect to be so lucky.

"Kenny's other half?" He blinks in mock-surprise. He knows that Cody is fully aware of who he is, and has been since he laid eyes on him. He plays along, it's not like he has a choice. "Surely not, Someone as sweet and innocent as you can't be in love with him." He rolls his eyes, and Cody laughs softly. Fucking laughs. 

Kota has just about had enough of this man, and he's known him for only a few minutes. 

"I mean it! Compared to us, you're positively adorable. Don't you know what he's done?"

Kota looks away, struggling to find the English words. "Not mine to know. Don't want to, either." 

"Have you heard of Prince Devitt?"

"Shut up. Go away." Kota said firmly. "Don't pretend to know him."

Cody's smile only grows. "Id never lie to you. Anyway, I should be going." 

"Good." He glared, a murderous look in his eyes.

Kenny has never seen a murderous look in Kota's eyes before. Not once in the almost 10 years he's loved the man. 

"Matt, are you seeing this too?"

"Kenny. Cody is married, I think you're grossly misinterpreting this." 

"No, I thought that too. But then I noticed the look on her face." Brandi was glowering at Kota, who was muttering strings of curses. "And then the look on Kota's." 

"Kenny-" he sighed, but he knows he can't refute it.

"Come on matt, this is a shitty situation, and there's nothing I can do about it. At least give me the satisfaction..." Kenny's voice is dangerous, almost singsong. 

"Fine! You were right. Cody is bad news. But what can we do about it?"

"You always have a plan. You're my right hand man, you always know what to do."

"Kenny, I-" he sighs. "There's nothing we can do. He's got the support of the others, there would be a mutiny." 

"Even if it's a long shot, tell me. I can't let anything happen to Kota. Just give me something to work with here. I'll take anything."

"You're going to have to trust Cody." 

"Anything but that."

Matt sighs. "The hope is, Kota manages to make it clear he isn't interested. If Cody knows what's good for him, he'll stop."

"We'll kill him? Is that what you're implying?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Kota would do it first." 

"Very funny." 

"I'm not kidding. He's put up with everything you've pulled over the last 10 years and not once has he reacted to anything that way."

"Hey!" Kenny paused. "You're not wrong though. We'll do it. Worst case scenario, I translate a stern talking to from Kota so Cody can understand his insults. Best case scenario, Cody gets kicked in the balls. Feels like a win-win situation." 

Matt chuckled. 

"Let's get this plan in motion, then."


	6. The Charlatans and Saints of your Abandon

They had gotten split up. 

The mission had been going fine. All he and Cody had to do was make sure Kenny could get in unseen to kill a high profile businessman.

Unfortunately, to get Kenny in, they'd needed a diversion. 

They wouldn't have done it if they knew that the guards were armed, they would have taken some time to regroup and check in with Matt and Nick through Kenny's earpiece. They sorted all the technical atuff, and watched the cameras to keep people informed of what could be ahead. 

It was just him and Cody, now. He hates it already, he didn't like being in a crowded room with him, let alone just the two of them fleeing from several armed guards. He was holding onto Kota's hand tightly, running down the hall with him. 

Cody drags him around the corner into an empty office and locks the door, ushering him under the desk. Kota pulls his knees to his chest. He's trembling. He's not built for this. As a cop, he always knew exactly what he was walking into. This is different, and the fear is paralysing.

Cody can only think of one thing when he's around Kota. He can only think of how badly he wants to corrupt this angel.

He looks at Kota, and sits beside him, hiding under the desk. He's curled so sweetly into a ball, as if that could protect him. He's still squeezing his hand like a vic. He knew Kota had reciprocated. There was this obvious chemistry between them, it's just inevitable. Kota shouldn't even try to fight it. 

He smirks, the man is probably just playing hard to get. Or maybe he's afraid of what Kenny would do if he found out... yes, that must be it. Fear. 

Cody can't help but think he is even prettier when he's so frightened.

Kota's a work of art, no other description of him is fitting. He's the beautiful and vulnerable to Cody's power and success, he's the warmth in the cold, and Cody craves so badly to extinguish him. To own him, his mind, body and spirit.

He's capable of so many great and terrible things, Cody knows it. He can't wait to test just what Kota is willing to do. Cody wants to see the villain in him. He wants to see the dark side of this star.

Kenny doesn't deserve someone like him. He's selfish. Consumed with greed and power, just like all those that came before him. Though he thinks little of Kenny, he can certainly say that the man had good taste.

"If everything goes accordingly, we'll be stuck here a while. We'll be dependent on Kenny to get out, so just sit tight." He reassures, gently running his thumb over Kota's knuckles.

With a jolt, Kota tugs his hand away, as if he's only just realised how tightly he's been holding onto his hand. Cody's grip had lingered on his skin for far too long. 

He doesn't want Cody's hands anywhere near him, and yet the man's hand moves to rest on his knee. He's so uncomfortable, and he's just about to speak up, but Cody presses a finger to his lips to silence him. They hear footsteps down the hall. 

He holds his breath as the footsteps go by. 

They pass, and Kota relaxes slightly with a sigh. 

"So... how does someone like you end up with a guy like him?"

"Don't speak much English." Kota tries, but it's not enough to get out of the question. It's a short sentence, and it's far from grammatically perfect, but it's the best he can do with what he knows. It's certainly much better than Cody's best efforts to string together a sentence in Japanese.

"We're going to be here a while, I'm sure you can explain at least a little."

"Used to work together. Fell in love. He left, became cleaner. I didn't know. He saved me a few months ago. Fell in love all over again." His voice grows a little softer at the end, feeling calmer and braver as he thinks of Kenny. 

He glares down at the hand on his knee. "And don't touch. Not yours to touch. Nobody teach you manners?" 

Cody laughs a little, bit there's no warmth in it. It chills Kota's blood, and sends shivers down his spine. It's sinister, and he's wondering just what Cody wants from him.

He hears more footsteps and freezes.

There's three loud bashes on the door, and Kota tucks tighter into a ball, letting out an involuntary whimper. Cody pulled out his gun, loading it and aiming toward the door. 

"Stay there." Cody says, the second before all hell breaks loose.

Cody shoots the first armed guard and disarmed the second, bit his gun is knocked from his hands. Cody holds him still, keeping the guard from struggling.

"You've got to kill him."

Kota picks up the gun. His hands are shaking. He aims and squeezes his eyes shut, but he falters. 

"No." Kota said softly. "I can't do it, there's got to be another way-"

"It's too late, Kota. They've already seen our faces. You've got to do it. He's far from innocent, the world will lose nothing." 

His hands are unsteady and slick with sweat. He can barely keep his grip on the gun.

"Don't be a coward, Kota-san. You can do it. I know what you're capable of, even if he can't see it. I know you, Kota. I know that we both know, it's unspoken but it's the truth, Kenny doesn't love you like I love you!"

The anger that flashes through him at Cody's words is enough to make him pull the trigger. The gunshot ripples through the room, he can feel the vibrations deep in his bones. 

"You know nothing about me." Kota said, voice deadly serious, but his voice falters when he looks down and sees the body.

The look on the blonde's face says it all. He played Kota like a puppet. The pistol clattered to the floor, and he covered his mouth in shock. 

"I'm proud of you. It was a great shot, nice and clean. I knew you could do it." Cody says, tossing the corpse aside. 

No. No, he hates this. 

His knees are shaking and he thinks they are about to buckle. There's tears in his eyes.

"That's the signal. Let's go. Oh, and I wouldn't tell Kenny what happened here, not unless you want something terrible to happen to him."

Matt curses. Kenny had been right, and he hated it for a multitude of reasons. He had been watching surveillance, since he knows that Kota is very green. Normally, he never would have thought to check.

He saves the footage of what Cody did onto a flash drive, and speaks into his microphone.

"Hey, Kenny?"

"Yeah, Matt? I'm almost out, bear with me."

"Are you free tonight..? We... we need to talk."


	7. With Every Breath that I am Worth, here on Earth

When they get back, Kota is quiet. He feels Cody's eyes on him, watching for any surreptitious whispers or secret signals.

Kota embraces Kenny, practically throwing himself into his arms, burying his face in his chest. He craves to feel safe and secure. He's so confused and unprepared and he just needs to be held. Kenny presses the gentlest kiss to his forehead. 

He knows something is wrong, Kota never hides in his chest unless something is wrong. Kenny can feel him trembling slightly, and he cups his cheek gently.

"Hey, Hey, what's wrong?" Kenny asked. His voice is soft, concerned. 

Kota feels like he's being scorched by Cody's gaze. He can feel the grin behind it. He knows he's found Kenny's weakness. Kota knows it too, knew it from the moment he first locked eyes with the blonde. He was nothing but a pawn in another man's game. He was powerless to do anything, all he could do was watch or make things worse.

"Nothing." He lies. "It was just... it went a bit sideways and I got scared." 

God, he already feels so guilty. He doesn't know how Kenny can do it, just lie like it's nothing. He doesn't want to know. It's better if he never knows which of Kenny's words are lies.

Kenny looked at him. He knows Kota like he knows his own mind, and he always knows when something is wrong. He decides not to push. After all, Cody is watching them awfully closely. Maybe it's a private matter. 

Everybody regroups, celebrating a successful mission. Kota sticks by his side even more so than usual. Kenny can't help but notice he's staring at Cody with a look he doesn't recognise. He hates it, but he's not going to confront him. Ugly feelings like jealousy stay locked away, for use when he is on the job. 

"Are you sure there's nothing you need to tell me?" Kenny asked, gently

Kota's throat is dry, so he just nods. Kenny relaxes, taking his hand. Kota doesn't like that his mind tells him to pull it away. This isn't Cody. This is Kenny, touching him. He's safe now. 

But it doesn't take back what he's done. It doesn't give back the life of that guard. It take back the information he has unwittingly given to Cody on a silver platter.

Matt can see the conflict in his eyes. He feels sympathy, he understands the discomfort. He doesn't trust Kota, not with how fragile Kenny has always been, even when they were on cases well over 5 years ago. 

He knows Kenny would be absolutely heartbroken if he knew what Kota was keeping from him. He also knows that he needs to know.

Cody is trying to break Kota down, that much is obvious. The worrying thing, is that he's succeeding from the first try. He's found an obvious weakness, and he'll continue to exploit it until he gets what he wants.

What does he want?

Matt isn't sure, but what he is certain that he can't be complicit in this. He knows some of what Cody wants. He knows Cody wants Kota, that much is uncomfortably obvious after the events earlier. 

Matt can't believe he unwittingly put Kota in such a terrible situation.

A couple of hours have passed, and the evening is winding down. Kenny looks at him. "Matt, you said something about coming around mine this evening?" Kenny remarks. "What would that be about?"

"We.... can't have that conversation here. That's the problem."

"I'm sure you can come around."

"I don't like to mix our work and home lives, Kenny."

Kota feels Cody looking, watching him. He can't tell if Cody is making sure he doesn't speak, or whether he's just staring for the sake of it.

Either way, he can almost hear Cody scheming. He knows Cody wants control. That's what he's all about. Power. Dominance. Control.

Matt slips Kenny the drive under the table. Kenny pockets it surreptitiously, but Kota knows Cody saw the exchange. Kota kicks Matt under the table, turning his head as if he were just looking at Kenny. Matt sees Cody smile and grit his teeth. 

Fuck. 

It feels like there's nothing left that they can do. Like there's no way out of this mess. And maybe there isn't. 

It's clear Cody is a favourite of most members. The recruits adore him, and despise Kenny for his harsh treatments. Kenny only really has the support of Matt and Nick. He's a competent and efficient leader, he's brought them so much power and success, but he's still an ex-cop. He's still killed and arrested people most of his subordinates liked.

The cleaner's reputation as a seperate entity from bullet club had served him well as a mercenary, but in terms of gaining favour from on their members... he had been a lot less lucky.

No one there likes Kota. Maybe except Cody. That won't help them in any way at all.

Cody approaches. 

"I'd.. like to speak with you about something concerning that happened while you were completing your mission. I expected Kota to tell you, but..." he shrugged. "I guess he thought that if you needed to know you would just ask." 

Kota hates the way Cody can manipulate Kenny. He can see the anxiety twisting in Kenny's gut. Kenny had asked, and Kota isn't a natural liar, he's honestly bad at it. 

"Matt, if you would pass me that?" 

Matt scowls, but he doesn't argue. There's too much on the line. Nick's breathing is growing a little bit quicker. He plugs the drive into the laptop, beckoning the two into the centre of the room.

"Let's just play this, shall we?"

Kenny hates the smile on Cody's face, but he watches. He's silent, for the first few minutes. When Cody's hand is gripping Kota's or resting upon his knee, he can see discomfort in Kota's body language, and it makes him furious. 

He takes a deep breath, settling for just imagining ripping Cody to bloody pieces.

"You piece of shit." He hisses through his teeth, as he listens to Cody's monologue. The words ring painfully through his head. 

'Kenny doesn't love you like I love you' are like a match striking his very soul. He's set alight, ready to tear Cody to pieces. He can see Kota's hands shaking on the footage before he pulls the trigger.

He sets his jaw as he hears Cody's threats. Kenny steps closer to Cody, about to withdraw his gun. He wants to kill him, he plans to.

"Kenny." Kota starts, voice wavering as he steps back. "Kenny, we have to get out of here." 

Everyone is drawing in around them 

"I can take them." Kenny says, quietly. "Just stay close, Kota."

"Aww. How touching." Cody mocks. 

All he has to do is wave a hand.

Page is pulls Kota back before he can grab onto Kenny's hand. He calls out for Kenny, but there's nothing either of them can do. 

Kenny looks at him with desperation, searching the crowd for someone who could help. His gaze finds Matt and Nick, and pleads with his eyes to do something. Nick is about to step forward, but Matt extended an arm, pushing Nick back and preventing him from doing anything. His expression is grave, and Kenny nods in pained understanding

Sometimes the person you'd take a bullet for ends up being the one behind the gun.

"Let him go." Kenny demands, but he knows he has no authority here. It hurts, actual physical pain. The betrayal. The fact that he knows Kota will be hurt, and there won't be anything he can do to stop it.

Nick looks at his older brother in horror. Matt's voice is solemn as he mutters. 

"Take Ibushi's right. I'll take his left."

"But-" Nick starts

"Shut up, and just do it, Nick." 

Kota glances between the two brothers. He doesn't find any thoughts of mercy on Matt's face. Hangman shoves Kota down onto his knees, and Matt and Nick take over holding him still. He doesn't bother to struggle. 

This is it. He knows it is.

He's all out of options. Hangman is aiming right for the head, and the firearm is no more than a foot from his head. He's staring down the barrel of a loaded gun, and the worst part of all is that Kenny is just out of his reach.

"Now, we're going to give you a choice." 

Cody paces around him, circling. Kenny is almost shaking, but he desperately fights off the panic. He's no coward, he's not afraid to die. He just knows that Kota doesn't deserve this.

"Surrender, or I will personally kill him. Right here. Right in front of you. And there won't be a damn thing you can do about it."

Just the thought of losing Kota is enough to make him feels sick. The thought of watching him die and being powerless to stop it is downright despicable. 

He weighs his options. Neither of them are desirable. 

"I've one question."

"Make it quick."

"What will happen to him if I surrender?"

"Go ahead and find out." 

"Will he be killed?"

"No. That I can confirm, and we are nothing if we are not men of honour."

He looks at Kota, with a heartbroken smile. He finally lets the tears in his eyes begin to fall. Kota shakes his head, but that doesn't deter him.

Kenny held his head high. Kota meant more to him than his own life. He would gladly sacrifice everything for him. 

"Then I'll surrender my life for his."


	8. I’m Dying to Live, Something’s Gotta Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER 
> 
> So Umm... I’ve never had to put a warning like this before.
> 
> This chapter gets a bit... icky in places, and does contain a non-consensual kiss. Nothing else happens after that, but as someone who has been in that situation I felt it was super important to acknowledge this, just in case it catches anyone off guard.
> 
> This was actually the inspiration for this series becoming a thing at all, and an opportunity to vent some repressed emotions.
> 
> I was considering not posting this because some of the content is really close to home, but I think it’s an important step in moving on from my experience.
> 
> If sexual assault, in this case a non-consensual kiss, makes you uncomfortable, I wouldn’t recommend the next chapter either, as there is some mention of it. 
> 
> As a young survivor myself, this was an effort to process those feelings in a safe environment. I know this could be triggering for some people, and I want you to know I take the topic very seriously, and that I hope that I handled it sensitively.
> 
> I’m alright now, if anyone is worried. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Kota reaches out for Kenny as Matt and Nick drag him away. 

"I'm sorry. I love you." Kenny said, gently. Kota desperately tries to get to him, but Matt and Nick hold tight

"Stop struggling." Matt mumbled "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Nick hasn't spoken a word, he just helps Kota to the empty room. No windows, only one door. Bullet Club usually keeps any hostages there, if they're extorting money. 

Nothing good ever happens in that room. 

Matt and Nick gently lower him to the ground. Matt goes to leave but Nick slams the door. He knows it's the only place they could get any privacy.

"How could you!?" Nick shook his older brother, as if it will change his mind. "How could you betray him like this?!"

"We have families to protect, Nick." Matt said, tying Kota's hands. His voice is calm and clinical, but there's a twinge of something there

"Kenny is our family! He's our brother..." 

"You know the fates that traitors suffer. It's never just the perpetrators themselves that get punished. I'm not letting anything happen to them."

"What happened to your loyalty?"

"You think I want him hurt?! We don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice!"

Kota shook his head, gently. "No fight." He insisted.. Both brothers nodded, heading towards the door. He was struggling to remember any English words, but he found them.

"Thank you. For looking out for Kenny-tan."

"He's family." Matt smiled weakly. "Family look out for each other." He sighed. "I'm sorry about this."

He nods, and Matt hits him hard enough in the right place to knock him out.

—

Kota isn't sure just how long he has been there, but he knows it's been a long time. He just sits there, cold and alone, either staring vacantly or softly crying. He doesn't know what else he can do. 

His eyes aren't adjusted to the dark. He could have been unconscious for hours, or only a few moments.

He's unable to even curl up, there's no escape. He doesn't even know if Kenny is alive. He knows he'll never really give up on Kenny... doing so would mean giving up on life itself, and he's not ready to give up yet. 

This isn't how it's supposed to end. They're supposed to get married overseas and have a wonderful family. They're supposed to be happy, it's supposed to all work out like in all the stories. They're supposed to grow old together. 

This isn't how it's supposed to end.

And yet, he can't see a way out of this. 

Bullet Club would hurt him for getting in the way of their work, that much was well documented. He was sure he could take whatever they could dish out. But what they did to their fallen leaders... 

He thought of AJ, body eviscerated and mutilated, and his stomach lurched. He couldn't let that happen to Kenny. 

It hits him like a truck that it's totally possible that it already has happened. He shut his eyes, a tear slipping through. He waited for a sign, something, anything. He was desperate to know what was happening, what Cody wanted from him. At the same time, he thinks he's so much better off being unaware.

He comes out of his head a little, trying to ground himself. He listens to the emptiness, and hears breathing that isn't his own. There's someone else here.

"Kenny?" He whispered softly. He must have been brought in while Kota was out. The man in the room coughs, before his breathing became laboured once more.

A few moments pass, and He hears dress shoes clicking against the concrete floor. It's Cody, he knows it is. Cody switches on the lights, and they stung his eyes, and his vision blurs with tears. He gradually adjusts to the light.

His heart drops when he sees Kenny, just across the room from him. He's not even bound, he doesn't need to be. He's not going anywhere. He's bruised and bleeding and broken and clutching his still healing ribs. He's so clearly hurt that Kota can't help but call out his name, desperately.

"Don't worry." Cody says with mock sweetness that makes Kota's skin crawl. "He won't die. But he'll wish he could."

Kenny spat blood at him. "Don't threaten me with a good time." 

"I'd choose your words lightly, Kenny." Cody smirked. Kota hates it. He hates everything about this, but at least it's not the end. It's not over yet. "After all... I can do whatever I want. To /either/ of you."

Kenny grit his teeth. "Kota is strong. He can take it." 

Cody knows this. It sounds like Kenny is trying to convince himself, rather than his enemy.

"But you aren't strong, are you, Kenny?" He taunts. Kota is understanding most of it, but his head is swimming with fear, but his thoughts are blurry and rushing. 

They can both see right through Kenny's facade, he knows full well that he's on the edge of breaking beyond repair. "The second I so much as touch him, you'll start begging me to spare him."

Kota shuts his eyes, a tear tumbling down his face. This is sick. He knows it's hypocritical to say so, it's not like his lover is an angel. Hell, he himself had gotten far too involved in all of this. He'd killed a man. 

"Little one, why are you crying?" His voice is sickly as pure syrup, and he brushes the tear from his cheek. "Oh, sunshine..." Cody mocked, kneeling in front of him, tilting his chin up. "Are you scared of me?" 

Kota glared at Cody. He wants to grab the man's wrist, be able to show some defiance. He's not a damsel in distress, but he is a man with nowhere to run. His hands are tied tight behind his back, he can feel the rope gripping his wrists. He feels so hopeless, and the fear in Kenny's eyes brings him no comfort.

Cody runs his fingers through his chestnut hair in a way that mimics tenderness. The kind of touch he's only comfortable receiving from Kenny. 

"Leave him alone. He's innocent. Don't touch him, he's clearly scared-" Kenny called out. He knows it's pointless, but he'll be damned if he doesn't try absolutely everything to save him from whatever Cody has planned. 

Kota just shuts his eyes, trying to imagine he's anywhere but here. Cody's hand tightens cruelly in his hair, dragging him back to reality. A soft, gasping whimper escapes his lips, born from a combination of shock and pain. He knows just how easy it would be to twist the narrative against him.

He bites his lip, knowing that he's unwittingly handed Cody a loaded gun. At least it's the metaphorical kind. At least he's not staring down the barrel of a gun again.

"Hm, no." Cody says, flatly, forcing him to look up and make eye contact by pulling down on the hair on the back of Kota's head. "I'm pretty sure he likes it."

Kota tries to imagine he's anywhere else, he thinks of the little future he and Kenny had planned together so long ago. He knows he's crying, and he hates it. He's not made for this, he's not built for these mind games.

"Did Kenny ever tell you how pretty you are when you cry?" Cody drawled out. The smirk on his face is sickening, the white of his teeth is blinding. He brushes more tears off of Kota's otherwise stoic face.

"Go fuck yourself." Kota spat. It was one of the few English phrases that he was confident with, and the only one he could remember in a state of panic. He would rather he was never given the opportunity to use it, but it wasn't like anything had been going his way as of late.

It stings, when Cody slaps him. 

His head spins from the force of it, he can feel the handprint scorching into his skin. He's dazed and helpless as Cody abruptly leans forward, pressing a violent kiss to his lips. 

Nothing compares to just how well and truly dirty he feels when Cody's kissing him.

He can't struggle, he doesn't give Cody the satisfaction. He doesn't think of how it must look to Kenny that he's complying. Cody has his jaw in a vice-like grip. He's surprised the pressure hasn't broken it. 

The kiss is too gentle. He hates it, Cody's attempt at tenderness is a horrific perversion of everything he's grown to cherish. He's got no choice but to just sit there and take it. He hates it, hates every second of it. 

When Cody finally pulls away, he coughs and splutters. The taste of Cody's kiss is lingering on his tongue, and he wanted to be sick. The spluttering gives way to sobbing. He looks up to see Kenny.

Kenny isn't crying like Kota expected. 

He's working his way to his feet, despite the obvious pain on his face. He can see in Kota's eyes that out of everything Cody has done, nothing had hurt either of them more than kissing Kota in front of Kenny, the man he loves most in the world.

He wants to make Cody hurt. Even if it kills him, he wants Cody to suffer.

"Kenny, stop." Kota pleads, knowing what's coming. Cody kicks Kenny, and he lets out a guttural cry of agony as the heel of Cody's boot connects with his already broken ribs.

"You're in no shape to fight me, Omega" he laughs, but Kota cuts him off. There's tears in his eyes again. 

"Stop!" Kota pleads. "Don't hurt him..."

Cody looks at Kota, smiling, as if he were simply asking for a drink. As twisted as his perception of love is, Cody does feel genuine affection for Kota. He doesn't want to harm him more than necessary. At least, not yet.

"Alright. I'll leave you be for the moment, but don't expect this treatment again."

He leaves, but he kicks Kenny in the ribs as he goes.


	9. Last Night on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale of book two!

The door shuts behind Cody, and they're alone. 

Kenny crawls weakly across the room, elbows buckling every few steps. Kota would rush to his side if he could, but he's been unsuccessful in any attempts to shimmy off his restraints. 

It's only now that he's able to truly see the state his lover is in. He was almost certainly tortured. Covered in bruises, barely able to move at all. Kota doesn't even know whether he should be glad Kenny's alive, not when he's grimacing in pain like that.

Kenny wrapped his arms around him tightly, letting out a gentle sob. He just feels Kota's warmth against him for a moment.

"Kenny-tan..." he whispers feebly. He still feels nauseous, he can still feel Cody's hands on him even though he's gone. "You're hurt."

"Just a scratch. I've had worse." He lies, untying Kota wrists. It's not just a scratch, but he has had worse. Kota hugs him tightly, resting against him, hiding his face in his shoulder. 

He can't bring himself to tell Kota that it hurts to breathe, and that the way Kota is holding him leaves him in agony. Kota needs him, needs his comfort. That comes before anything else in his mind.

Broken ribs heal, but memories like the one Kota has been given don't fade. His hands stroke Kota's hair, trying to soothe him. "You went through worse." 

"I'm sorry." Kota whispered. He's emotionally exhausted, he hasn't got the energy to cry. Kenny can feel his heart shatter. Kota is apologising for something that he couldn't have stopped and didn't want. 

"There was nothing you could do. Even if there was, I wouldn't blame you. Even for a man like him... that's despicable. I never sunk that low." He takes a shaky, shallow breath, the only type of breath he can take. "You didn't deserve that... nobody does."

He plants a kiss on top of his boyfriend's head. He wished he could promise that it was all going to be alright. But he doesn't think it will be. He's almost certain he'll be killed by the end of the day.

"You're still so hurt..." Kota mumbled worriedly. He knew that Kenny was trying to comfort him.

"It.. feels good, reminds me I'm still here. Still breathing. Still with you." He said softly. "Love you. Love you so much." 

With his broken ribs, every breath is a painful struggle. He doesn't know if his lungs are damaged, but he knows breathing is hard.

"Please never let go." Kota whispered, holding onto him as tightly as he could.

Kenny slumped back slightly, holding Kota close, as if protecting him with his body. "You must know that I can't promise that."

There's no way to avoid the truth any longer. Kota cups Kenny's face with both hands. They know that every second is precious, like every granule of sand in an hourglass. 

Kota's voice is soft and choked. He's so vulnerable and Kenny just wants to be the sanctuary he's so used to being. 

"If you can't promise me forever... just promise me you won't let go, not at least till you have to."

"I promise." Kenny whispered, gently kissing him.

—-

"I can't believe you let this happen. I can't believe you betrayed him." Nick looks grief-stricken, and Matt looks like the guilt is tearing him apart.

"If anyone can survive this, it's them." Matt's voice shakes, he's stuck between two horrible decisions.

"You can't seriously believe Cody would let Kenny live past tonight. You sealed his fate."

"I know! okay? and it's tearing me up!" He admitted.

"Then let's bust them out." Nick reassured 

"And get everyone we love killed? No. It's not worth it. I love Kenny. But we have people we need to protect."

"We could get the hell out of the country. We have the money, we have offshore accounts for situations like this. We know where they are being kept, we could get them out. It doesn't matter if Cody knows it's us who helped if we go off the grid."

"Bullet Club has killed people who were off the grid."

"They were idiots. They stayed in Japan. We also know that the Cleaner was the one to track them down anyway."

Matt knows this is risky. But his brother's intuition is unlike anything he's ever seen. He was the first to warn them of Cody's quirks. He was the one that told Matt to check on Kota on the monitors.

"I'll call home and tell them to be ready to go..." he sighed. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Neither can I, but I know they would do it for us."

"In a heartbeat." Matt nods. "I'll distract Cody." 

Nick knows Cody has left them there. He doesn't know what he expected, but the image of a traumatised Kota begging a badly injured Kenny to please never let go, before kissing him as if it's their final goodbye... it's all so much more harrowing than he had ever expected.

They hadn't stuck around to help torture Kenny before he was put in there with Kota. They had heard the screams, they had swallowed their guilt and tried to endure it. 

Kenny has always seemed so invincible. A part of Nick didn't believe it had happened until now.

"Kenny, Kota, come on. Matt has Cody distracted, we need to get all your things and get out of the country."

"Nick? We were kinda having a moment." Kenny mumbled

"Yeah? Well, moment's over. Stop eating each other's faces and let me save your asses." He helps Kenny to his feet, and he can see the smile on his face. 

"Thank you. You're a good friend." 

"So are you. Kota, can you walk okay?" Nick asks and Kota gives a quick nod. 

The next few hours are frantic. Plane tickets are booked, Kota packs their things, and nick tends to Kenny's wounds. They'll have to wait until they can get him to a hospital.

"We... can't just leave Cody in power. We have to-"

"No, Kenny." Kota says firmly, grabbing his shoulders and staring him down. "Look at me. This has to end. You got your revenge, you won. You avenged her. We can move on now. We can get married, have a family. We can leave this behind."

Kenny nods, slowly. It's all catching up to him in that one moment. "I'm so sorry, for all the pain I've caused you. I've no idea why you stayed..."

"I'd never leave you when you need me the most." Kota promised, kissing his forehead. 

Nick smiled at them both. 

"You know, at first, I didn't trust you. But you really love him. Through everything... you've been right there."

"I didn't trust you either. Not until you called me to tell me Kenny might come home hurt and to be ready to call help. You stayed on the phone with me for 3 hours, trying to reassure me. You're good friends."

"Wait, so you're telling me, all this time, you guys didn't like each other?" Kenny said. He could walk, enough to convince someone he wasn't too hurt to fly. 

"Yeah. We didn't try to hide it either. It was super uncomfortable."

"Wow, I've been really out of it-"

"Yeah. We were all really worried."

"You guys ready to go?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kenny sighed.


End file.
